20 Years
by SammyRacer2
Summary: It has been 20 years since Tris joined Dauntless, fell in love with Tobias, and ranked first in training. But this is another story of a girl named Arabella from Abnegation. Follow Ari on a adventure full of romance and action. (AU)(Haven't read the second yet because I got it taken up) NO WAR EVER HAPPENED!(NEED OCS)
1. OCs Needed

_**A/N: Hey guys, Meg here with a new story. I just recently got hooked on Divergent. I don't know what happens in the second book since I got it from the library on January 10th and my journalism teacher took it from me saying that I'll get it back from her on January 11th after I take a test for UIL. **_

_**Summary: It has been 20 years since Tris joined Dauntless, fell in love Tobias (I think), and ranked first in training. But what others are going to shocked by is that another girl from Abnegation is about to join Dauntless. Follow Ari as she goes on an adventure she never forget. Romance. Action. Close to death experiences. Needs more OCs.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ALL DIVERGENT CHARACTERS BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH!**_

_**I've already made 3 characters. But I need 4 Candor: 2 girls, 2 boys; 3 Amity: 1 girl, 2 boys; 2 Erudite: 1 girl, 1 boy. 9 Dauntless: 5 girls, 4 boys**_

**Name(First, Middle, Last) :**

**Birthday:**

**Parent(s) Names :**

**Sibling(s)(If any) :**

**Old Faction:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Tattoo(s)(If they get any) :**

**Please Review or PM me if you want a character.**


	2. My OCs

**_Meg here, with my characters to show you and just to get anybody inspired._**

**Name (First, Middle, Last):**** Arabella "Ari" Emmalynn Michaels**

**Birthdate: ****July 19**

**Parent(s) Names: ****Anthony and Danielle Michaels (Abnegation Leaders)**

**Sibling(s)(if any): **** Julianna Raelynn Michaels (Abnegation; Older Twin Sister)**

**Former Faction: ****Abnegation**

**Current Faction: ****Dauntless**

**Personality: ****Ari was reckless even before she could walk. When other kids, no matter what faction they were from, were being bullied,she was brave enough when no one else was to stand up to save them. Compared to her sister, Julianna, Ari is very loud and very opinionated. On the day of the test for them to choose, she asked her mother about what faction she would get. Her mother replied that she hopes Dauntless.**

**Appearance: ****About 5'4, slightly tanned skin, blonde hair, icy blue eyes. Kinda looks like Sarah Darling.**

**Tattoo(s) (if any): ****4 butterflies on her shoulder reflecting her family and her. A mix of Abnegation and Dauntless symbols.**

**(PAGE BREAK)**

**Name(First, Middle, Last): Julianna Raelynn Michaels**

**Birthdate: July 19**

**Parent(s) Names: Anthony and Danielle Michaels (Abnegation Leaders)**

**Sibling(s)(If any): Arabella "Ari" Emmalynn Michaels (Dauntless; Younger Twin Sister)**

**Former Faction: Abnegation**

**Current Faction: Abnegation**

**Personality: She is very quiet and selfless compared to her sister, Arabella. Unless you need help with something, she usually ignores you. On the day of choosing, she chose Abnegation because of her results and because if she didn't, her sister would've chosen Abnegation to stay with their parents and would've been unhappy.**

**Appearance: about 5'4, slightly tanned skin, blonde hair, icy blue eyes. Kinda looks like Sarah Darling.**

**Tattoo(s)(If any): None**

**(PAGE BREAK)**

**Name(First, Middle, Last): Tate Carter Eaton**

**Birthdate: April 9**

**Parent(s) Names: Tobias "Four" and Tris "Six" Eaton**

**Sibling(s)(If any): None**

**Former Faction: Dauntless**

**Current Faction: Dauntless**

**Personality: Tate is a little rough around the edges, but once you get to know him, he's really sweet. The day he met Ari, he had a feeling about her being "The One"**

**Appearance: about 6'1, tanned skin, dark hair**

**Tattoo(s)(If any): the Dauntless sign on his right shoulder and random flames on his left side**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_** Hey Guys! So I read **_**Insurgent ****_and _****Allegiant****_. Let's just say that after I finished reading _****Allegiant,****_ I only cried for a few hours. Anyway, let's get to the first chapter._**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own the Divergent Trilogy. If I did I would not be going to high school in my small town.**

** UGH! I don't like sitting still! I hate sitting here and getting my hair cut. Ever since I was a little girl, I never liked getting my hair cut because I can't sit still for a long time. I look at the mirror at my reflection since my mom isn't looking. I have blonde hair like my mother, yet I have brilliant icy blue eyes like my father and slightly tanned skin. My older twin sister, Julianna, looks exactly like me except that she has chocolate-brown eyes. My mom finishes cutting my hair and puts it into a bun. "Are you nervous? About the test?" My mother asks. "No. Were you?" I ask her. "Actually, I wasn't." She replies. I know I'm not suppose to ask, but I do anyway. "What do you hope I get?" "Hopefully Dauntless." "Why?" My mother takes a moment before answering. " Because you are brave, Arabella. Plus, since they are somewhat reckless, you belong there since you were reckless since before you could walk. Now go down stairs, your father has breakfast ready. I nod and head downstairs.**

** My sister, Julianna, is already setting the table. "Good morning, Arabella." She says. " Morning, Julianna." I reply. My father comes in with breakfast. After we eat, I go upstairs to my room to change. I put on a simple grey dress with some grey flats and a grey sweater. The dress goes down to my knees, thankfully. I go downstairs, see my sister waiting for me, and we head to the bus. There were only two seats left on the bus. We sat down and I felt really uncomfortable in the dress, but it was the only thing I saw that was clean. Then an Erudite man cam on board and I stood, happy to stand up finally. He came over, thanked me, and sat down. We soon arrived at the school. "So, I'll see you soon?" Julianna asks. "Yeah, have fun." I smile and we hug before she goes to Factions History and I go to Math.**

** We aren't doing anything in math because after tomorrow, we aren't going to school any more. No more sitting still for eight hours! My next three class periods go by fast considering that I'm not paying attention. After lunch, all the factions sit with their own factions. I sit by Julianna and Daniel, a boy who lives next door to us. We are called in ten at a time from each faction. Then I hear, "Andrew Matthews, Alexandra Matthews, Taylor McCraney, Marie McDaniels, Sarah Megason, Daniel Merritt, Julianna Michaels, and Arabella Michaels." All of us get up and before we are separated, Julianna hugs me. "Good luck." She says. "You, too." I reply sadly. The aptitude test will determine if Julianna and I are separated for the rest of our lives. I know it's hard if you are just siblings and barely talk, but Julianna isn't just my sister, she's my twin sister and my best friend. We separate and head to the rooms assigned to us. I walk in and see a dark-skinned women with black hair. "Hi," she says, "My name is Tori(YAY!), and I'll be administrating your aptitude test today." Tori smiles and gestures for me to sit down. "What's your name?" Tori asks. "Arabella." I reply. "That's a pretty name. What's your middle name?" Another question. "Emmalynn." I answer. "Arabella Emmalynn? That's a beautiful name." She replies. I nod and say, " If you think my name is beautiful, you should hear my twin sister's. Her name is Julianna Raelynn." "That's beautiful, also." Tori replies. I see a tattoo on her back. "That's a cool tattoo design you have." I say. "Thanks," she smiles, " Now drinks this." It's a clear liquid in a small glass. I drink all of it. After a few minutes, everything goes black.**


End file.
